Another Chance
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: Ok..well, Anakin gets another chance at his life...


Another Chance  
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA  
  
Ok. I'm back. Got some free time on my hands...sorry about my other stories. This one, I promise to finish. I actually have this planned. Yay! Oh well, I hope you'll like it. This intro pretty much explains what's gonna happen. I don't own anything, blah blah blah. same old.   
  
**********************************  
  
  
If you were given a choice to save a planet or hold on to the one person you truly love, which would you chose? I was given just that choice. I was given the choice to go back in time, undo all of my wrong doings, and set things straight, starting from the very first moment my actual life began: the day a beautiful angel walked into the shop and smiled at me, the day I fell in love. But even if I do go back in time, it will be no use. For staying on the right path would mean sacrificing the only thing that had meaning in my life, which is the exact situation I was stuck in oh so many years ago. If I had stayed with the Jedi, I would be the same lonely soul hat I am today. Sure, leaving the Jedi gave me some time to share with my angel, but that was only one moment of satisfaction. That was the turning point of my life. Leaving the Jedi means walking a life in the shadows of darkness. I don't want that life. I've lived it. I've tasted the cruelness of my allies, of myself. I died in the hands of my very own son. A son I didn't even know I had. I don't blame him. I killed the life he should had lived. Why shouldn't he do the same to me?   
I have decided on a solution. I will follow my heart and stay with my angel...even if it means the destruction of a planet, or what was once the greatest Republic...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. A nine year old boy, standing in front a crowd of thousands, who are either applauding or cursing after the announcement of my name, "Anakin Skywalker!" None of that matters as I look up into the lift where my mother, the Jedi, and the angel who changed my life stood upon. I glance at my angel, smiling. I'm back. It's happened. Another chance to live a life with the woman I love. I could hear her thoughts now. Please, Ani... you're our only hope...please... I feel as if a thousand knifes have just been thrown at my heart. I'm sorry, dear angel, but this is all for the good...  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
I watch as the group make their way towards my beaten racer., Padme, trailing behind them. My mother knelt down beside me, holding me tightly in her arms.   
  
"Anakin...child, you tried your best." She said, wiping the dirt off my face.   
  
I look up at the tall Jedi who's every emption was concealed. I'm sorry, Master Qui-Gon.   
  
"You've done your best to help us, Anakin. Don't fret. We Will find another way out of this."   
  
I hear not even one word out of my mother or Qui-Gon. Instead, I look behind them, finding a disappointed angel, an angel who was just denied her wings to fly. She walked even further away, off into the shadows just behind a corner. I sense her tears and realize I have just done the most awful thing in my living life.   
"May I please be excused?" I ask my mother and walk towards Padme before I could get a reply.   
  
I look up at her slim figure as she quickly wipes her tears.   
"I'm so sorry, Padme. I thought I could win this one this time."   
  
She shook her head, assuring me that it's not my fault, but just by the way she wouldn't look me in the eye, I knew she was disappointed in me. "We shouldn't even have allowed you to race in the first place. This podracing, it's awful." She kneeled down to me then, placing her hands on my shoulder. "Please, Anakin, promise me that you'll never, ever race again. I don't care to imagine if you get into another horrible crash. I don't even understand how you survived this one in the first place." I had an angel to lift me out, that's how.   
  
"I promise."   
  
She gave me a quick hug, then stood up. "Let's get back to your home, Anakin. There's much planning Sir Jinn and I must do."   
  
I nodded my head.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Using my knowledge of the force, I was able to tap into Qui-Gon's and Padme's conversation at the dinner table while I helped my mother prepare for dinner in the kitchen.   
  
"We should have never let the boy race. I told you this was a bad idea. Now not only have we lost our chance at a way out of here, we've also lost our ship. M---the queen's ship! One which you had no right what so ever in your foolish gambles!"  
  
"Calm down, young maiden. There's still another way."  
  
Padme banged her hands on the table just then. "Another way! We've got no ship, no money, nothing!"   
  
"Have faith in the force, maiden."   
  
"Do you remember what happened when I last tried that? I put my faith in a boy I hardly know," letting out a laugh, she continues, "thinking, actually feeling that he would win. But did that happen? No!" She turned away from him then, arms crossed, with an angry look on her face.   
  
"The boy, something about him, I don't know what it is, but he can help us."  
  
"The boy is a slave! How can he possibly be of any help?"   
  
I refused to listen any further, How foolish of me...to think she would actually accept me as a slave. What have I done? 


End file.
